The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and an information processing method.
Recently, various technologies have been suggested as technology for analyzing a read image and correcting slant in a manuscript in an apparatus reading the manuscript set in a copying machine, a facsimile, and an optical character reader (OCR) as an image (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-143774). According to the technologies, the slant of the manuscript can be corrected by rotating the manuscript, according to the slant of the manuscript detected by analyzing the read image.